birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
UnMario Tv/Movie Idea
Shames/Games Repainted Super Ronald Galaxy 1 or 2 - Luigui Mansion Super Ronald Galaxy 1 or 2 - Super Mario Sunshine Adventure time with finn and jake - Wind Waker Buper Bario Bros 2 - Metal Gear Solid Bowser and the Magic Pickle 2: Entering Water World - Pikmin 2 Calvin and Hobbes - Paper Mario 2 Hobbes: The Prophecy - LOZ: Twilight Princess Hitario and weegee Parnters in meme - Sonic adventure 2 Mario: Dora and Boots ''- Tag and the power of paint Bootman & Alcatraz: The Shame- Yu-Gi-Oh ''Mario Kart: Zero Dash - Mario Kart Double Dash Bomber Tale Blast & Knuckles 3D Land - Cubivore Booka Tailee 64 - Super Mario Galaxy Stupor Cardboard Mario - Klonoa Captain Terd Teesure Teesker - Undertale 0 Doggy Conn - Pokemon Channel Donkey Kong and Monkey Donkey - Pikmin Doggy Conn: World of Tanks - Punch Out Danjo and Kalowe - Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Eskimo Bros - Mega Man 3 Resprited Earth Bouding: Meme a Loo Doo - Bubble Bobble Eskimo Bros 2 - Wario World Final Spaghetti: Da Prequel - Luigui's Mansion Repainted 2 Doggy Conn Depression Simulator - Rhythm Heaven Fever Final Fanta Vee - Spelunky Repainted 0 1 Final Fantasy: Infinite Sadness - Hard Time Hitario and Weegee: The hard stone gathering - Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom Hotel Weegee: Friend Fister- Pokemon Rumble Hunger Games: Nintendo Editons - Uno Repainted Heroes the video shame - Bionicle Heroes Kirby Stupid Star Ultra - Marble Blast Gold Inn Mario 2 - Facade Inn Nim Nom - Bomberman Blast Jerry jackson 42- Mario 64 Mario Party: 1000 - Mario Party 9 Jimmy the earthworm - Creature from the krusty krab Malleo Mart - Mario Kart Wiipainted 0 1 Jason vs video games- Spooky Jumpscare Mansion 0 Kirby dream land 5 - Custom Robo Live King K Rool Dragons vs Balls- Solitare King K Rool Klash of klans - Super Paper Mario Border Halo - Lands of Warcraft Online - Lego Star Wars Repainted Iron Man-VS.-Weegee. ''- Super Smash Melee 0 1 ''Magnum Bill and Hammer Bro: SuperStar Saga. - Fairly Odd Parents Shadow LOZ Daylight savings - Pac man world 2 LOZ For Noobs - Lego star wars Lego Dude 2000- The Bliding of issac afterbirth Luigui Scalebound adventure - Pac man world 3 LOZ: Evil goober attack hyrule - Mega man 1-6 Malleo and weegee resident devil - Mega man 9 Malleo and wegee bowsa inside story - Mega man 10 Malleo and weegee partners in crime - Wario Ware Smooth Moves Mario and iron man maettalic adventure - Sonic 4 episode 1 Metroid the last air bender - Persona 3 Mario the shame - Pokemon XD Mario and luigui the lost farts - Portal Mario and luigui super star sega gensis - P vs Z Mario and luigui on pokemon island - LOZ Ocarina of time Luigi: Plumber in Time ''- Sonic Heroes ''Mario's Political Party ''- Mario Party 8 Disney's Sonic Soldsteel Adventure XD - Gale of Darkness Touched! Repainter's Cut from Arcade Edition with Banjo kazooie & Knuckles Definite Edition - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Doggy Conn: World of Tanks - Trackmania Repaint Mods ''Yoshi Puzzle - Mario Superstar Baseball Issac & Knuckles: Finding Nemo's Butt - Rocket Power: Beach Bandits Zuper Wario 8ros: Search for the Plastic Toy Hero - Ed Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures WWE: Wrestle Mania - Shrek Edition - Dragon Ball Z Budokai Yushee's Island Vuh - Sonic Mania Yushee Isle 2042 - Kirby's Return to Dreamland Yushee's Story - Kid Icarus: Uprising Wario Fart 3D - Puyo Pop Fever Yushee's Island - Cars 2 the game Yoshi's Island SD - Iji Weegee Wars - Smash U Weegee Adventure: A Charted's Fortune. - Spongebob Movie the game Yoshi's Island 3: Super Mario Bros' Attack - Sonic Adventure Yoshi's Island - Megaman Network Transmission Weegee Adventure V: Skerrim Scroll - Starfox Adventures - Kirby Air Ride Weegee Adventure 4: What The HECK?- Jett Rocket Weegee Wars: The Mothim Prophecy - CN Punch Time Explosion Xl N/A - Ao Oni 0 Weegee Adventure 3: The Last Weegee Adventure. - Creepy Land Weegee Adventure 2 - Creepypasta Land Wario & Waluigui: Monster Ranchers - Stickman Adventure N/A - Crackle Cradle Spongebills Squirtpants & Knuckles: Battle for Moist Bikinis - Game Repainted N/A - Doki Doki Literature Club Repainted N/A- SCP - Containment Breach N/A - Sonic Dreams Collection Wario & Waluigi: Partners in Crime- Fairly OddParents: Breakin Da Rules N/A - Chuck E Cheese's Party Games Xylophone Hero- Half Life 2 Xylophone Hero: One Naughty Dog - Resident Evil 4 Vectorman Planet - Glover N/A - Animal Crossing Vectorman Planet 2: Into the Crypt - Terraria N/A - Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness N/A - Wario Ware Smooth Moves The Sims: Mario Edition - Pokemon Fire Red Vectorman Planet 3: Warcraft in Space! - Shadow the Hedgehog Uganda Knuckles: Da Giant Queen - Sonic CD The Leg of ZAA: The Win Wanker XD - M and L Paper Jam The Super Elder Scrolls Hunie Pop and Knuckles All Stars Bros of Duty for Wii U + DS- Wario Land Shake It The Legend of Zelda: OOT - John Mario's European Football N/A - Smash Bros 64 The Adventures of a Really Bad Doctor 2: Space Balls and Mula- Tales of Symphonia N/A - Rockman 7 FC The Legend of Mario: Enter Diablands - Metroid Prime The Legend of Mario: Beware the Creep... er - Madworld The Legend of Mario: Twilight Peach- Doom 1+2 N/A - Wii Sports The Loser of The Peoples: The Sunny Apocalypse - Bomberman Generations The Loser Of The Peoples 2:MARSHMALLOWS-VS-GOOMBAS! ''- Paper Mario 64 N/A - Emoji.io Toad Fu 3: The Tamagotchis War - Super Monkey Ball ''Toad Fu 2: Kill Friggin Bill! - DK Country Returns N/A - Namco Museum Megamix N/A - Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree The Legend of Zelda: All Wolves go to Hyrule - Persona 4 N/A - Sonic Riders Tetris Story Mode: Waifu Wars - Paper Mario Color Splash Super Ape Mario - Klonoa 2 Super SUper SuPer SupEr SupeR SUper SUPer SUPEr SUPER Souper UnSuper Really Super Non Super Paper Mario - NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams N/A - Pokemon Battle Revolution N/A - Gakeun Toshi Vara Noir Roses N/A - Pokemon Colossum Sonichu The Shame- DK Jungle Beat Spongebill & Knuckles: Twilight Zone - Neo Scary Godmother Spongebills Squirtpants: One Perfect Dark Night - Minecraft Repainted N/A - Shrek Super Slam N/A - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots N/A - Donald Duck PK N/A - Epic Mickey N/A - Mario and Sonic Olympics N/A - Chibi-Robo! N/A - SpongeBob: Lights, Camera, Pants! N/A - DDR Mario Mix N/A - Simpsons Hit and Run N/A - Dora the Explorer Purple Planet N/A - Animaniacs Great Edgar Hunt N/A - Wall-E N/A - Poképark Super Merio Treasure Hunt: Portlandia - Jet Set Repainted Super Meme Bros: Massive Feels - NSMB Wii repainted Reddit Playlist ideas from neo scarygodmother Tv Shows TDMBWP - Tales from the toilet Cory in the house - President S0NIC Girl Meets World - Toad Meets World Peep and the Big Wide World - Peep And The Big Dang World Of Random American Idol - Mushroom Kingdom Idol Empty House - Full House Empty Mansion - Fuller House Gay Shakers - Game Shakers Destroy the World - Destreoy Build Destroy What should of happened - Dude, what would happen Gay On - Level Up Four Trouble Kicks - Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and dawn Zuper Heroes - The Thundermans Fred the Alien - Marvin marvin Dumb Fairy - The other kingdom Cortana's Mis Adventure - I am frankie Wiz the Wizard - Wizards of Waverly Place Bunk me up - Bunk'd Farm of Ants - ANT Farm Kick me the show - Kickin it Best Friends Never or ever - Best friends whenever Code 9 and 11 - Code 9 Movie The Godfather - The Dogfather A Bad Dream on Elm Street Series - Nightmare on Elm Street Stupid Mario Galaxy: THE MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Star Wars/Guardians of the Galaxy Mario & Luigi Travel through Time - Back to the Future The Cook of Life - The Book of Life - Deadpool - Interstellar - Star Wars 7 - How to train your dragon 2 - The Avengers - Inception - Croods - Gravity - Frozen - Armageddon - Bad Teacher - Chronicle - Caroline - The Dark Knight - The Dark Knight Rises - Deception - Despicable me 2 - Despicable me - Minions - Conan the Barbarian - Cowboys & Aliens - 2012 - 30 Minutes or Less - Bad Country - Battle: Los angeles - Bourne Ultimatum - Case 39 - Chronicle of Naria - Clash of the Titans - Fantastic Mr. Fox - The fault in our stars - Frankenweenie - Frozen - The Hangover - Happy Feet - How to train your dragon - I am number four - Insidious - Into the woods - Kung fu Panda - Oblivion - Rise of the guardians - Rise of the planet of the apes - Spider man - Super 8 - Ted - Thor - TMNT - Tron - Tron Legacy - Twilight - Twilight New Moon - Up - Wall E - xXx - X-men - X-Men Origins - Bee Movie - Cat Woman http://www.imsdb.com/ http://www.script-o-rama.com/ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Honest_Trailers_episodes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Everything_Wrong_With..._episodes[[Category:Playlists]]